The Many Mood Swings of Raven
by Noggy P. Sno
Summary: Raven's father, Trigon gathers all of Raven's emotions in Azarath and tells them to wreak havoc. The result? Beastboy getting thrown out a window (several in fact)and exploding teacups. It's a lot better than it sounds. Be gentle reviewing.
1. Wedding Bells and Cucumbers

Okay dude people, my first fanficky. It's about TT, dunno why. Review please, but please don't scream at me.  
  
Chapter 1 Wedding Bells and Cucumbers  
  
"Dudes! Check out the organic cucumbers I scored from the Health Shoppe yesterday!" Beastboy strolled into the kitchen with an armful of cucumbers.  
  
"Hey Robin, Cy, you guys want some?" Beastboy asked, waving a cucumber around.  
  
"No thanks" they answered in unison.  
  
"What about you Star? Want a cucumber?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, well, Beastboy, this is so...so sudden!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Um...it is?" Beastboy asked confused.  
  
"And I do not think Robin will approve." she said blushing.  
  
"Of you eating a cucumber? Are you feeling okay?" Beastboy said, worried.  
  
"Where I come from, the offering of the green curvy vegetables you call cucumbers is a sign, meaning that you wish to wed." Starfire said, looking at the ground. "I do not think that Robin will approve of your proposal."  
  
Beastboy cried out, "Dude, you think I want to marry you?! It's just a cucumber!"  
  
Suddenly Raven entered the kitchen and headed to the oven.  
  
"MORNING SLEEPY-HEAD!" Beastboy yelled in her ear. "Do you wanna cucumber? It's organic and all!"  
  
"Herbal tea." she replied in monotone.  
  
"Why do you always say that to me in the morning?" Beastboy said, pouting.  
  
"Go away." she responded.  
  
"Oh, well, that works too." he answered, turning away. "Hey guys, you wanna hit the mall today? They just opened the new arcade."  
  
"Count me in!" Cyborg said, throwing his plate in the sink.  
  
"We shall all go to the mall of shopping!" Starfire squealed. "Correct, Raven?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Whatever. I wasn't going to get any peace here anyways." Raven said, dumping her tea out.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Beastboy yelled, leading the way out.  
  
Okay, now that Chp 1 is done, do you see the button below? It says review. Obey the button 


	2. Giggles

Ummm...here you go?  
  
Chapter 2 Giggles  
  
Robin immediately went to the spy shop, where they also housed martial arts weapons. Beastboy and Cyborg headed over to the new arcade. And, to Raven's horror, Starfire dragged Raven to the salon.  
  
"Where they do the braiding of the hair and beautifying of the face." she had said.  
  
After an hour, Starfire had decided that their pores had been cleansed enough and they went to the arcade to meet with Beastboy and Cyborg.  
  
"Is that the best you've got? I'm whooping your shiny metal BUTT!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
Starfire cheered. Raven stood next to Cyborg, with her arms folded.  
  
"Go Beastboy! Destroy his ship with the green laser!" Starfire squealed.  
  
"And it looks like I just blasted your last ship!" Cyborg yelled. "Go Cy! It's my birthday!"  
  
"I...lost." Beastboy said slowly.  
  
He began to bawl. Starfire and Cyborg laughed at Beastboy's expression. Suddenly, a giggle sounded from Raven's corner. "Raven...did you just laugh?" Beastboy said incredulously.  
  
Raven clamped her hands over her mouth. BB, Cy, and Starfire turned back to the game.  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"Whoa, did you just laugh again?" BB asked.  
  
Raven shook her head. They all turned back to the game.  
  
"Ahahahahaha! Haaa! Haahee!"  
  
Raven was on the floor rolling with laughter. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire stared at her. Unexpectedly, the machine next to theirs glowed and lifted from the floor. Raven stopped laughing.  
  
"I think we should go home."she said quietly.  
  
The four Titans retrieved Robin from the spy shop and left together. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire explained what had happened to Raven at the arcade to Robin in undertones while Raven lagged behind. Soon, they were all back at Titans Tower.  
  
Kay, then! I'm...duh...Okay, whatever, review? 


	3. Dinner with a Psycho

Okay, I tried to make it a little better. Don't kill me if it didn't work. I appreciate any type of constructive criticism. I'll even handle flamers, though it might make me cry uncontrollably for several hours. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 3 Dinner with a Psycho  
  
At dinner that night, Robin decided to approach Raven about her outburst.  
  
"Um, Raven? What happened today at the arcade?"  
  
"Nothing." she said, pointblank.  
  
Beastboy came in from another direction. "Dude, that was freaky! I've never heard you laugh like that! Come to think of it, I never heard you laugh. The way you were on the flo-OWWW!"  
  
Cyborg shut him up with a vicious kick from under the table. Raven stayed silent, focused on her plate.  
  
"Raven, will you please pass the hot liquid of chicken and noodles?" Starfire asked politely.  
  
Raven picked up the bowl. Suddenly, her hand slipped and the soup poured onto Robin's lap.  
  
"ARGGHHH!"  
  
Robin stood up and tried to wipe the soup from his pants. Raven stood up too.  
  
"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Will you forgive me?" she cried.  
  
Robin stared at her. "It's okay, Raven." Raven dropped to her knees, sobbing.  
  
"Are you mad at me? I never meant to do that!"  
  
"Raven, it's okay, really! Nothing happened, just my pants are a little wet." Robin tried to reassure her.  
  
Raven stopped crying and looked at Robin's pants.  
  
"You-you're wearing TIGHTS?" Raven started laughing uncontrollably. "I mean, I've heard of crime fighting women wearing tights, but crime fighting boys wearing tights? This is too much!"  
  
Raven laughed louder, tears of mirth sliding down her face. As suddenly as she had started, Raven stopped laughing. She looked around her. Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire and Robin were all staring at her with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"I think I'm done with dinner." she said quietly. She levitated her plate into the sink and disappeared into the living room.  
  
"So this is what its like to have dinner with a psycho." Beastboy remarked.  
  
Okay, this by far, is my worst chapter yet. I had a serious case of writer's block. I just started on Fanfiction, and already I'm running out of ideas. I hope this isn't a sign for things to come. :( 


	4. Crash Landing for BB

I'm gonna try again. Hopefully, this chapter won't be as bad as the last. Can someone please help me?  
  
Chapter 4 Crash Landing for BB   
  
In the morning, the Titans all came into the kitchen one by one.  
  
"Who wants tofu eggs and soy milk?" Beastboy yelled cheerily.  
  
Robin didn't look up from his newspaper and Cyborg began whistling loudly. Starfire simply sat there.  
  
"HelLO! I asked you guys a question!"  
  
Cyborg looked up. "Every morning you ask us if we want some gross eggs and fake milk. Every morning, all of us say we want the real thing. Tell me, Beastboy, how long will it take for the message to get through your THICK, SPIKY, GREEN HEAD!!"  
  
Beastboy turned away from Cyborg. "Look who else is having mood swings this morning."  
  
Robin looked up from the newspaper. "Which reminds me, have any of you seen Raven this morning? that thing at dinner was really strange last night."  
  
Right then, Raven walked into the kitchen. She took no notice of anyone else in kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of herbal tea. Beastboy crept up beside her.  
  
"Um...good morning." He flinched, ready for her to turn on him.  
  
She sipped her tea. "Leave me alone, Beastboy."  
  
BB decided to try again. "You want some scrambled eggs? Or sunny side up? Or sunny side down? Or..."  
  
Cyborg muttered to no one in particular while Beastboy kept on. "Does he have a death wish or something?"  
  
The teacup in Raven's hand began to rattle. It glowed black. Poor Beastboy didn't even realize. Suddenly it exploded, drenching the all in tea. Raven's eyes were glowing red.  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE?! INSTEAD YOU KEEP RAMBLING ON AND ON LIKE I EVEN CARE!"  
  
She grabbed Beastboy by the front of his shirt. He cowered.  
  
"I'm sorry Raven! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
"Raven, no!" Robin cried.  
  
She took no notice. She picked up Beastboy and before anyone could stop her, hurled him out the window. Raven's eyes turned back to normal. She backed away from the window, then suddenly ran off. Robin leaned out the window, trying to see is Beastboy had landed safely.  
  
"Well then..." Cyborg said.  
  
Robin backed away from the window. A green bird flew in. Beastboy resumed his human shape. He sat, sprawled on the kitchen floor. "Hey, dudes. Did anyone realize those lovely rocks we have at the bottom of our tower?" Beastboy keeled over backwards and fainted dead away.  
  
So what do you think? Maybe this bad streak will pass over later. See yall around. 


	5. My Poor Baby Gamestation

> A little something to clear up: Trigon is getting all of Raven's emotions to wreak havoc because it puts down Raven's defenses as she has no control over her mind. When Raven's defenses are low enough, Trigon can take over Raven's mind, and Raven will forever be an image of fury. Okay, here you go! Thanks to Instant Coffee for advice and reviewing for each update.  
  
Chapter 5 My Poor Baby Gamestation   
As soon as Beastboy was revived enough to eat his tofu eggs, the Titans turned to the issue of Raven.  
  
"I say we stay away from her." Beastboy said, shaking. "Like way away from her. Like in Siberia or something."  
  
"Aw, c'mon guys. The girl's probably hit puberty or something. She'll be fine if we give her some space." Cyborg said.  
  
"Easy for you to say! Have you been hurled out of any windows lately?" Beastboy retorted.  
  
"I agree with Cyborg. Give her some space." Robin said "And you Beastboy, don't go annoying her."  
  
"Me? Annoy her? Please, like that will ever happen!" he said smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Now, I'm off to play my beautiful new Gamestation. They say this baby has powers. I think I'm in love." Cyborg ran off.  
(((  
Cyborg sat on the couch, just about to beat his own personal record. Beastboy was cheering him on.  
  
"Go Cy! Go Cyborg! Uh-huh! Go Cy!" Beastboy yelled. "When you're done being my personal cheerleader, can you shut up? You're breaking my concentration!" Cyborg grunted.  
  
"HI CYBORG!"  
  
Cyborg jumped what must have been 5 feet in the air. Game Over flashed on the screen. He turned slowly, ready to snap the neck of whoever just made him lose. Raven stood there, all happy and bubbly like she just watched Barney.  
  
'I just finished watching Barney! Can I play?" she said happily.  
  
Cyborg sighed. "Sure. Move over Beastboy."  
  
Beastboy moved over. Way over, to the edge of the couch. Raven giggled.  
  
"Silly Beastboy! I'm not going to bite you!" she said.  
  
"Haha." BB laughed weakly.  
  
Cy and Raven started the game. They were soon locked in a battle to the finish.  
  
"Oh, look at that Raven! I'm whooping your dark BUTT!"  
  
Raven pressed the buttons furiously, a look of irritation on her face.  
  
"I'm beating you! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Woo! I've never played this good in my life!" Cyborg cheered.  
  
Raven was getting angrier. Her face was dark. "I won!" Cyborg yelled, jumping in the air. He stood and waved his controller around. Suddenly, an explosion sounded in back of him. Robin and Starfire ran into the room. Cyborg whipped around. His Gamestation lay in smoldering pieces on the floor.  
  
"My baby!" he cried, dropping to his knees. "My poor baby Gamestation! It's ruined! It never had a chance!"  
  
Cyborg threw himself over the pieces, sobbing. Beastboy knelt beside him, patting him gingerly on the back. Robin and Starfire went over to Cyborg, trying to comfort him. Raven stood near the sofa. They all turned to stare at her.  
Raven burst into peals of maniacal laughter. She pointed her finger at Beastboy, still laughing like mad. She turned and ran off, to the door. They still heard her laughing like a newly escaped prisoner of the mental hospital.  
  
Beastboy stood, shaking.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
Robin stood up too.  
  
"Yeah, Beastboy?"  
  
"Hold me. I'm scared."  
  
Okay, I'm done. Once again...um...duh?


	6. Back to the Mall

Woohoo! Uh-huh! Yea! I have a serious sixth sense right now that I know who Slade is...Robin's father. In The Apprentice Pt. 2, Slade said that Robin might come to consider him like a father. Also, when Slade's mask cracked off, his hair was slightly visible and it was spiky, like Robin's hair. I dunno what you guys might think, but I have a good feeling about this. And now, back to your regular programming.  
  
Chapter 6 Back to the Mall   
The Titans stood there, completely dumbstruck. Beastboy was quivering next to Cyborg, who was still blubbering next to his demolished Gamestation. Starfire was frozen in position, halfway through comforting Cyborg and staring after Raven. Robin snapped to.  
  
"Titans, fan out! Search the city for Raven and bring her back!"  
  
Beastboy stopped trembling. He turned to Robin, a blank look on his face.  
  
"And why should we do that?! She's gone mad, it's better if she comes back when she feels sane, and it protects me from her!"  
  
Robin gave him a look. Cyborg stopped crying to look up at the both of them.  
  
"We have to find her, the sooner the better. With Raven in the state she's in, she could cause a lot of damage in the city. Just look at Cyborg's Gamestation" Robin said.  
  
"But it could take an eternity to find our dear friend in this city." Starfire said, looking round at Robin.  
  
"True. We have start searching somewhere. But where?" Robin supposed.  
  
"Weeeell." Beastboy stared at them all, his eye blown up under a magnifying glass. "It is my belief that our fellow Titan, Raven is behaving in such a way that our subject would not generally perform. Therefore, I deduce that this is not in actuality our subject matter at all. Conceivably, she may be here in physical form and in matter, but in mentality an absolute dissimilar figure. Consequently, the matter under discussion will be in the most improbable setting that the customary Raven will not be present within."  
  
The Titans stared at Beastboy, blinking.  
  
Beastboy sighed. "She's at the mall."  
  
Robin blinked again. "Titans, GO!"  
  
The group raced off to the shopping mall.  
(((  
They found Raven there, much to their disbelief. She was lying on a bench outside of a boutique. She was slurping a soda, spilling more on herself than she got in her mouth.  
  
"Raven!" Starfire floated to her and pulled her up into sitting position. "Raven, are you well?"  
  
Raven burped. Loud. She also made another rude sound, not suitable to mention here.  
  
Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire gawked.  
  
"Soooo, what are y'all doin' here?" she said stupidly.  
  
"Raven, we have come to retrieve you! Please come home with us!" Starfire yelped.  
  
Raven burped again and scratched herself. "Sure, it's no snot out of my nose."  
  
Starfire grasped her hand and pulled her away. Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy still stared at her. As they passed the arcade, Raven pulled back. She winked at a passing boy. The boy grinned back and opened his mouth, probably to say something to her. But Cyborg pushed Raven forward. She huffed and pulled her arm out of Starfire's grip.  
(((  
Back at the tower, Raven went straight to her room. The Titans ate their dinner in silence, all realizing that something was seriously wrong with her. Suddenly, Raven appeared in the kitchen.  
  
"Guys, I have something important to say." she announced.  
  
"What, have you decided that you won't launch well meaning friends out 7 story windows?" Beastboy remarked.  
  
"No." Raven said. She seemed to be acting like herself again. The Titans exchanged looks. Was Raven finally back to normal?  
  
Raven took a few deep breaths. She looked all around the kitchen at everyone. "I have some good news."  
  
The Titans, despite themselves, leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
Raven took more deep breaths. She looked at the floor, then at her friends. She opened her mouth:  
  
"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."  
  
The Titans fell back lifelessly. Raven started laughing crazily. She spun around in a circle and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
The Titans hung back limply. Cyborg kicked Beastboy from under the table. Beastboy bit his lip and looked at him. Cyborg gave a meaningful glare and nodded to upstairs. Beastboy nodded to show that he understood. Cyborg excused himself and left. Soon afterward, Beastboy left too.  
  
Well? The humor is toned down for a bit here. Beastboy is kinda quiet here too. Jakay, here ya go! 


	7. Freaksville

Here you go, yall! Muchos love to you all! ; )  
  
Chapter 7 Freaksville  
BB and Cyborg met in Beastboy's room.  
  
"Uh...nice decor." Cyborg remarked, looking around him.  
  
Beastboy's walls were painted a bright green, which clashed terribly with his skin. There was a bed in the corner, but it looked like it hadn't been slept in for days. Instead, there was an assortment of fish tanks, doghouses and cages.  
  
Beastboy smoothed his hair back. "You think? I designed the doghou-"  
  
Cyborg shut him up with a glare. He moved around the room, checking behind curtains and peeking in closets for any sign of Raven, something they all had been doing more and more recently.  
  
"Okay, so what's the big hurry?" Beastboy said.  
  
"I've been thinking about Raven lately." Cyborg said.  
  
"Haven't we all?" Beastboy said, wincing. "I can still feel those rocks jutting up my-"  
  
"Okay little man, that's not what I meant. I think it's time for a little road trip." Cyborg said.  
  
Beastboy bounced around. "Ooh, really? Where are we going? You know I've always wanted to go to Mexico, land of beans.  
  
Cyborg sighed. "Once again, that's not what I meant. We are going to Raven's room."  
  
Beastboy stopped. "And why would we do that?" he asked nervously.  
  
Cyborg grinned. "To get Raven's mirror. We're heading to Raven's mind."  
  
Beastboy stepped back. "Oh no! No way, dude! Not to Freaksville! I think those mutant crows can hold grudges for years."  
  
"Well, you're a mutant green spiky thing, and I ain't afraid of you!" Cyborg retorted.  
  
Beastboy sniffed. "Well, you should be."  
  
Cyborg picked up Beastboy by the front of his shirt. "What was that, little man?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. I thought so. Now come on, we don't want Raven blowing up the city before we can fix her." Cyborg dropped Beastboy and headed to the door.  
  
Beastboy hung back. "I don't know about this."  
  
Cyborg turned. "Move your butt before I decide to take a leaf out of Raven's book and hurl you of the roof."  
  
"Coming."  
(((  
The two Titans headed off to Raven's room. Beastboy reached out to knock on the door. With a second thought, he slipped behind Cyborg. Cyborg raised his hand and banged on the door. No answer came. Beastboy tried to slip away but Cyborg grabbed him from behind. Cy opened the door and stood frozen in place. Beastboy slid out from behind him.  
  
"Whoa." they both said on unison.  
  
Ahahaha! A cliffie! Booya! I laugh at you! I laugh at you all! I laugh and I'll laugh again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 


	8. Freaksville Pt 2

Okay then, last time I left yall with a cliffie. And if you didn't realize it was a cliffie, well who asked you? Also, the last chapter didn't hold as much humor as I wanted it to. Oh well, you win some, you lose some!  
  
Chapter 8 Freaksville Pt.2  
"Whoa." they both said again.  
  
Raven's room had undergone major plastic surgery since the last time they had seen it. The walls were now painted a hideous hot pink. The bed had disappeared underneath a heap of tofu waffles ("So that's where they went!" BB said). A pile of dirty diapers were piled in a corner ("I wonder who used them." Cyborg murmured). Stacks of old magazines, empty soda cans, AOL CDs and tape dispensers were scattered over the ground. On the far wall the words "BITE ME" were written in mustard and the ceiling and floor were covered in bubble wrap. But the one thing they could not miss was a giant mountain of glowing green glob in the corner.  
  
"It looks like Starfire went on a "cleaning" spree in here." Beastboy said stepping carefully over a dirty purple sock.  
  
"Spread out." Cyborg said. "Find that mirror before Raven comes barging in here to blow us all up."  
  
"The nerve of her, breaking our privacy!" Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
The pair stepped, crawled, rolled and jumped all over in Raven's room. As the minutes passed, the two Titans became more and more frantic.  
  
"Found it!" Cyborg gasped, crawling out from under Raven's bed.  
  
"Under there?" Beastboy questioned, bending down to look under.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I think the green blob had a bad case of diarrhea under there." Cyborg said.  
  
Cyborg straightened up. "Alright then. It's time."  
  
Beastboy paled. "You mean..." he whispered.  
  
"Yep. We're going through the looking glass." Cyborg held the handle of the mirror. "Beastboy? Beastboy get over here!"  
  
Beastboy was standing near the green glop. Tentatively, he stretched out the finger and poked it. Beastboy flinched and waited for devastating results. Nothing happened. He sighed and relaxed.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRROARWL!!!!!!"  
  
BB screamed and ran over to Cyborg.  
  
"Ready now?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Beastboy nodded and gulped. The pair touched the glass with their fingers. A smoky black hand rose out and grabbed the pair of them. It pulled them into the mirror.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg were thrown viciously to the ground. The two immediately picked themselves up.  
  
"Stick close to me." Cyborg said. "Yep, this place hasn't changed a bit."  
  
The surroundings were enough to make you wet your pants. The sky was black and over the edge of the maroon ground, the beyond was endless and black. The trees were spiky and black and out of the little caves and holes were glowing red eyes.  
  
Cyborg looked down. "You know, when I said stick close to me, I didn't mean we were gonna be conjoined at the hip."  
  
Beastboy was clinging to Cy's leg with arms, legs, neck, ferula, pelvic bones and all. He slowly detached himself, but still clasped Cyborg's hand.  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes. "C'mon man! We gotta find out what's wrong with Raven!"  
  
Yanking his hand out of Beastboy's grasp, Cyborg set off at a trot. Beastboy followed close behind, looking warily at the glowing red eyes all around. Cyborg suddenly stopped beside a tree.  
  
"Hey. You seeing what I'm seeing?" Cyborg muttered, squinting ahead.  
  
"What? What do you see?" Beastboy stepped next to Cy, forgetting all fears. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing. Beastboy accidentally brushed against the tree. With sudden shrieks and calls, the crows erupted from the tree. They hovered in the air, then dove toward Beastboy. Beastboy screamed and ran around in circles. The crows followed, pecking at BB and yanking his hair.  
Cyborg stepped away from the tree, unaware of the wreckage going on behind him. A little way ahead was a glowing red ball. And inside the ball was...  
  
"Raven." Cyborg breathed.  
  
Behind him, Beastboy screamed and squealed, trying desperately to fight off the territorial crows. Cyborg turned and saw Beastboy's trouble.  
  
"Beastboy! Do you gotta bug those crows every time we come here?" Cyborg sighed.  
  
He activated his sonic cannon and blasted the crows away. In an explosion of feathers, the birds that were left retreated to their trees, still watching the intruders. Beastboy threw himself at Cyborg's feet, sobbing in relief.  
  
"Get up man! Tell me what you see there." Cyborg pointed at the red ball.  
  
Beastboy got up and squinted. "I see...Raven?"  
  
"I thought so." Cyborg said. "C'mon!"  
  
The two titans set off, running as fast as their legs would carry them. In no time, they were at the ball. Raven floated inside, eyes open and staring.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Beastboy said. "If Raven's in here, who's out in the Tower?"  
  
Cyborg sighed. "It's not Raven in the Tower. It's Raven's emotions. Don't you see? For a while, Raven had these mood swings, and we all agreed it was normal. Then, Raven was acting weird 24/7. That was when the switch was made. He got Raven in here, and sent Raven's emotions out there."  
  
Beastboy frowned. "But...who's he?"  
  
Cyborg looked at the ball. "Trigon."  
  
Okay then, I'm done! Logging off! 


	9. Prelude the Faceoff

Whoa. It's been a loooong time since I've written a chapter. Sorry, yall! I'll make up for it by writing more chapters, how about that?

Chapter 9

Prelude the Face-off

The two Titans pushed aside all thoughts of Trigon, for now. They had to face the immediate problem, which was getting Raven out of the red ball.

"I know how to bust this thing open. "Cyborg growled, activating his sonic cannon. He blasted at the ball, but for all his trouble, nothing happened. The explosion had merely set off a series of ripples along the outside, which disappeared quickly.

Beastboy snickered quietly. Cyborg turned on him.

"Hey man. Why don't you give it a shot?" Cyborg said.

Beastboy twisted his neck, cracking the bones. He flexed his fingers and took deep breaths. Twisting this way and that, he loosened his muscles. Cyborg took a step back, wondering what Beastboy was planning on doing. Beastboy breathed deep, then raised his hands to the side of the orb.

"Open _sesame_."

Beastboy breathed out. "Well, that's about all I can do." he said cheerily. "Now let's get out of here and get Robin and Starfire to get Raven out."

Beastboy turned, about to march off. Cyborg grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"We can't."

Beastboy struggled wildly to get out of Cyborg's grip. "We can't what?"

"We can't get out of here. Unless we get Raven out, we're stuck here. And blasting that ball to pieces is looking to be pretty hard right about now."

Beastboy turned around. "Why didn't you tell me that before?!" he said, flailing his arms wildly. "We can't get out of here!"

Cyborg grabbed BB's arms and held them until Beastboy could get a hold on himself. "I didn't know that. I thought we were just gonna get in here, find out what's wrong, and get out. We're just gonna have to give it all we got."

Beastboy ran off, away from Cyborg. He skidded to a stop and faced the ball. Turning into a bull, he snorted and pawed the ground. Setting off at high speed, Beastboy crashed into the ball. The orb barely budged. Beastboy changed back, stars spinning around his head and eyes crossed.

"Nice try man. It ain't gonna work." Cyborg said trying not to smile.

Beastboy got up woozily. "And you couldn't tell me that before I bashed my head." he muttered.

"Hold on. I have an idea." Cyborg opened a panel on his right arm and began pushing buttons furiously. He muttered frantically to himself, shaking his head at times.

Beastboy sighed. "Oh great. Another one who's gone psycho. If this is spreading, I'm outta here."

"I'm not psycho. The last time we battled Trigon, I got a complete scanning of him, side, back, front, the works."

"And where did you get the time to do all that?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg grinned. "While you were getting your butt kicked. Now, with the scannings I got of Trigon, I can set up a 3D copy of him with my projector."

"And that's gonna do _what_?" Beastboy said, crossing his arms.

"This ball takes orders from Trigon, right? Well, if it thinks Trigon is here for it, it might be fooled into spitting out Raven."

"Ohhhhh. I knew that."

"Well. Here goes nothing." Cyborg set up his projector. A life-size, 3D of Trigon roared to life. Beastboy cowered behind Cyborg, peeking out from over his shoulder.

The fake Trigon pointed his finger to the ball. The red orb began bubbling, Jets of lights burst from the inside. It vibrated madly. And suddenly, it exploded, Beastboy's and Cyborg's eyes ere blinded from the burst of bright light. As everything came back into view, they realized the ball was gone. So was the fake Trigon. A dark figure was slumped on the ground.

"Raven!" Beastboy cried. He ran to her side, closely followed by Cyborg. Beastboy grabbed Raven's arm. She stirred slowly, then opened her eyes.

"Beastboy? Cyborg? What are you guys doing here?" Raven struggled to sit up.

"We came for you." Cyborg said.

Raven stood up. "I guess you figured out what happened to me."

Beastboy grinned. "Yep. I figured it all out."

Cyborg glared at him. Beastboy faltered. "I mean...he figured it all out. But now we can get out of here, right?" he said hopefully.

"We still can't. As long as Trigon runs free, he could choose to do this all over again. Next time, we might not be so lucky."

Beastboy groaned. "So now we gotta..."

"He's over there. Beyond the tunnel. We have to finish him for good. Or at least stop him for a while. And the sooner the better too."

The three Titans ran off, ready to meet Trigon. Quicker than they thought, they were at the tunnel. Beastboy clung to Raven's side, eyes darting all over the place.

"He's there. He's hidden from us, so we have to be ready for a surprise attack." Raven pointed to the dark cliffs ahead.

Beastboy sighed. "Great. Guys, if something happens to me..."

"Yes?" Raven said quietly.

"Cyborg, you stay away from my funeral."

Muahahaha! Off our heroes go, the battle what lies in the unknown. Oh, and one more thing? Things are gonna be a little more serious from here on in. I mean, they _are_ about to fight Raven's father...


	10. Prelude the Faceoff Pt 2

This chapter took me a while to write. Dunno why, but it seemed to take a lot more to write. Oh well, to each her own! Read on!

Chapter 10

Prelude the Face-off Pt. 2

The three Titans walked together, rapidly approaching the tunnel where Trigon was supposedly beyond. Every so often Beastboy would let out a whimper of fear, causing Cyborg to roll his eyes in disgust. Raven walked with her eyes trained on the ground, lost in deep thought. Cyborg marched with his head high, alert and wary for any attack. When they approached the tunnel, they all halted.

Raven looked up. "He's over there. If guys want to back out, I'll understand."

Beastboy stared at her. Half of him was ready to run screaming back home to his mommy. The other half told him to support his friend. "No way, Rae! We're all in this. We'll fight together and fall together."

Cyborg nodded, squinting into the darkness of the tunnel. "Well spoken, BB."

Raven glanced at Beastboy, speechless with gratitude. Cyborg sighed. "Is everyone ready? There's no doubt that Trigon's learned some new tricks, so yall get set."

Raven merely stared ahead. Her eyes were merciless. Beastboy took a few deep breaths, calming his nerves and an insane urge to start laughing hysterically. Cyborg took a step forward. "Let's go."

The Titans marched forward, standing close together for support and safety. They took cautious steps forward. The gloom and darkness seemed to loom on endlessly. Suddenly, a small circle of light appeared far ahead.

"The light at the end of the tunnel. Lock and load guys, he might be waiting for us." Cyborg took the lead of the group, with Raven and Beastboy sticking close behind. The landscape was now visible. There were black trees and the glowing red eyes of the crows, but no sign of Trigon. Cyborg activated his sonic cannon and the three stepped out of the tunnel.

"There's no one here." Cyborg said, confused. "It's completely empty."

"Wait a minute..." Raven said. Beastboy looked at her. A look of dawning realization was creeping on her face. "Wait a minute...it's an illusion. Cyborg, NO!" she screamed, lunging forward. But it was too late. Cyborg stepped forward and suddenly fell through the ground. He let out a strangled yell. Raven leaped forward, but losing her balance, she fell too. The two disappeared into the ground.

And then Beastboy realized. For the first time, he was truly alone.

Well, this chapter is waaaaay too short. I'm gonna write another chapter to accompany it. If I have time. I really couldn't find any room to stuff any humor in. Well, off I go to write the battle scene. I think.


End file.
